ktarnfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Delta Rising
Operation Delta Rising was an Alpha Quadrant Alliance operation that began as an effort to explore the Delta Quadrant and end the Undine War. It eventually embroiled the Alliance in the Vaadwaur Conflict and led to open warfare with the Iconian Empire. Background The reactivation of the Iconian gateway network revealed a ship-sized gateway in the Jouret System. The Romulan Republic claimed all gateways in its territory, including the one lying in the Jouret System, and the Solanae Dyson Sphere, which was discovered to be at the other end of the Jouret gateway. However, the young nation was unable to control the vast structure on its own and turned to its allies, the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire, to investigate the Dyson sphere and remove the threat of Omega particles generated by the sphere.STO missions: "Sphere of Influence" and "Circles within Circles." It was eventually discovered that the Voth also laid claim to the Solanae Dyson Sphere and sought to weaponize the Omega particles. To combat the Voth threat, Dyson Joint Command was organized by the three allies and was placed in charge of the Solanae sphere, under the aegis of the Romulan Republic.STO: "Reputation: Dyson Joint Command." One of the sphere's spires was repurposed to serve as the command center for the allies, with additional spires assigned to coalition fleets for staging grounds, operational headquarters, and study of the sphere's technologies.STO: "Fleet Spire." The activation of the solar gateway in the Solanae sphere moved the Jenolan Dyson Sphere from the Alpha to the Delta Quadrant. The forces of Dyson Joint Command engaged the Voth inside of Jenolan sphere in an attempt to prevent the Voth's expansion. However, the Undine arrived, obliterating the Voth forces and being narrowly defeated by the combined force of the coalition forces.STO mission: "A Step Between Stars." Dispute then arose amongst the members of Dyson Joint Command over control of the Jenolan sphere. The Romulan Republic claimed jurisdiction as an extension of their control of the Jouret gateway and the Solanae Sphere. This was disputed by the Federation, who believed that their discover of the sphere in the Alpha Quadrant staked their claim. The Klingon Empire simply vied for ownership to extend their dominance and influence. A meeting was held in the Jenolan Sphere to discuss the situation and attempt to reach an agreement. But a large-scale attack by the Undine interrupted the conference.STO mission: "Surface Tension." The Undine The Vaadwaur Conflict As the Alpha Quadrant Alliance explored around the Jenolan Sphere, they soon discovered the aggression of the Vaadwaur Supremacy in the area.STO mission: "Revelations." The Alliance organized governments and peoples of the quadrant to form the Delta Alliance, which eventually prevailed in the Vaadwaur Conflict.STO mission: "Takedown." Aftermath During the war, it was discovered that the Iconian Empire was secretly supporting the Vaadwaur Supremacy. With the defeat of the Supremacy, the Iconians came out of the shadows and the Iconian War began in earnest. Appendices Connections External links References Category:Conflicts Category:Missions and expeditions